Origin Stories: Zalgar
by William Elric
Summary: I wasnt always evil. Like all people my life has had its ups and downs. I suppose it all started when my mother was running for her life
1. Birth

**Disclaimer- I own nothing about adventure time i only own my plots and the ocs  
**

**Hey all this idea has been floating around in my head for awhile so im writing it now**

**-deep within the roots of evil is the potential for good-**

A short blonde elven woman in a wine stained white dress ran through a dark gloomy forest in the middle of the night, followed by sinister whispers and a malevolent presence. She could hear the whispers all around her coaxing her to stop running.

"_Catherine...Catherine why are you running Catherine? Why don't you stop and just take a break. I will take good care of you_."

She didn't know what would happen if she stopped and didn't want to know what would happen so she just ignored the whisper's promise's. They were always there though surrounding her like the buzzing of a hundred angry wasps battering against her ears.

"NOOO!" she yelled terrified covering her ears in a vain attempt to block out the sinister whispers.

**Backwards time skip**

Catherine awoke early, earlier than she usually did because today was an important day her sister was getting married today. She got out of her straw bed and went to make a simple breakfast consisting of two eggs and a piece of stale bread. " I hope Caitlyn will be happy with Glen" she said talking to herself as she usually did. The only company she ever had was Caitlyn, and Glen on the occasional time he would come with Caitlyn. She got on her bride of honors dress it was a simple thing. A plain white dress that went to her ankles and was complemented by a thin silver necklace around her throat. She then headed of into the forest towards the wedding. She got to the wedding just in time. It was a simple everyday wedding complete with a chubby priest to do the ceremonies

There wasnt very many people attending as Caitlyn's and Catherine's family was small. When she was standing in her place the wedding began everyone sighed when Caitlyn began to walk down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful pale blue dress and had her long blonde hair tied up in a knot. By contrast Catherine supposed Glen was very dashing in his black tuxedo with his short black hair neatly combed. The wedding went as typical weddings do...slowly... and there was absolutely no hesitance on the I do's. After that was the after wedding party everyone seemed to be having a good time and Catherine had more than a few glasses of wine.

She was sipping another glass of wine she couldn't remember if it was her eighth or her ninth she really didn't care though. When a man bumped into her spilling her wine onto her dress he mumbled in apology "Oh sorry.".

She stared awestruck at the man he was quite handsome with messy blond hair poking out from underneath a grey fedora and crystal clear blue eyes that were somehow complemented by his grey tuxedo. "H-Hello" she nervously said ignoring the fact that she was covered in wine.

The man gave her a smile "Hi, is that your sister over there." he said pointing to Caitlyn who was dancing with Glen.

"Yeah... why?"

He sighed while watching Caitlyn dance "Shes beautiful"

Catherine grew angry "who does this guy think he is" she thought "You stay away from her shes happily married now" She sternly told the mysterious man.

The man only tipped his hat and left saying "I think this conversations done."

After that nothing really exciting was happening so she decided to head home and change her dress. By the time she had extracted herslef from the small number but still quite pushy relatives it was pitch black out turning the forest gloomy and not cheerful as it had been a few hours ago. She was thinking about that guy and thinking about him only made her angrier "Who does that guy think he his. She just got married damn it. She kicked a rock and it didn't budge so all she got out of that was a very sore toe. Thats when she heard the whispers.

**Return to proper time**

She was still running for her life more terrified than she had been in her entire life. When her foot hit something hard and suddenly she was in the grass. She groaned trying to figure out why she was on the ground when a clawed hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her screaming into the nearby bushes

**Nine months later**

Catherine was laying on a bed screaming in agony as she tried to deliver on of life's greatest miracles. She had never told anyone what had happened nine months ago. Instead she had passed it off as a passing fling that she had with a wandering merchant. in one last agonizing push the doctor pulled the baby out and said its a boy he then swaddled him up in a baby blanket and gave him to Catherine. Catherine smiled weakly has she held the baby.

" What would you like to name him miss?" the doctor inquired

She thought for a while "Zalgar" she whispered

**remember to review people! and sorry about the length this is only the first chapter after all  
**


	2. Bruise's and a Friend

Catherine sat at the kitchen table staring into a bowl of thin cold beef broth. Catherine wasnt even aware of the fact that she was sitting, her mind just kept replaying that awful night seven years ago over and over again. It haunted her in her most pleasant dreams and followed her during the day. She was thankfully started back into reality before she got to the worst part by a loud knocking on her front door. By the way the knocking sounded she realized that the knocker had been knocking for a long time.

She walked wearily to the door and opened it standing in the doorway was Caitlyn. "Oh my, Cat whats wrong" Caitlyn said with a gasp.

Suddenly Catherine was aware of the fact that she had been crying silently she had been so far into the memory that she hadn't noticed anything. She looked down at herself she was wearing a heavily patched up brown dress and her hair was all over the place and extremely disheveled. She had grown extremely pale and thin she was a ghost of her former beauty. She looked at her sister and saw that she was wearing a pale green dress with long sleeves she was still as beautiful as the day she had been married. The only thing that had changed were her eyes they had formerly been cheery and bright green seven years ago now they were a dull green ringed with gray. "I'm fine Cait, please come on in" Catherine said reassuring and waving her sister inside.

They walked into the kitchen "Sit down Cat I'll make the tea this time" Caitlyn said moving to the cupboards above the sink and pulling out an old antique tea kettle, filling it with water she put it on a hot plate. "Did you hear the humans are at it again"

Catherine sighed "Again can't they go more than twenty years without having some sort of meaningless war?"

"Apparently not Cat. The humans have always been a mixed up race. Squabbling over such meaningless things like who controls the oil industry and who owns that piece of land and who doesn't."

"That is true I suppose. I had hoped they had learned their lesson from their last World War"

The kettle broke the resulting strained silence with a shrill piercing whistle. They heard a bang from the room next to them as if someone had flinched from the loud noise and knocked something over. Caitlyn went to the kettle and took it off the hot plate and set it down on the counter. Reaching up to grab two cups her sleeve fell halfway down her arm.

Catherine gasped "Where did you get those" she said pointing at Caitlyns arm.

Caitlyn quickly fixed her sleeve "Where did I get what?" she innocently asked.

Catherine quickly got up and marched angrily over to Caitlyn. Grabbing her sleeve she wrenched it up to her shoulder revealing Caitlyns mottled arm. It looked as if some one had taken cans of purple and blue paint and dumped it on her arm "These" she said pointing at the huge bruises. "Is he be-" just then she felt a tug on her dress

"Mommy" she looked down and saw her son. he wore a patched up brown shirt and black cotton pants, his blond hair was in its perpetual messy state.

"Yes Zal"

"Can I go outside. Theres a new playground just down the street." Zalgar asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Fine.. but you have to promise me you'll go straight there and when your done you'll come straight home." Catherine said sternly well aware of her sons adventuring spirit.

"YAY" Zalgar happily yelled running out the door. Yelling "Bye aunty Caitlyn" from outside the house.

Catherine returned her attention to Caitlyn "Now we are going to sit down and your going to explain these bruises" Caitlyn nodded with tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

Zalgar ran down the dirty street letting out loud whoops and jumping over the occasional puddle. Ignoring the many angry glares he got from the towns people for disturbing the quiet of the day. Halfway down the street he passed an alleyway hearing laughing from the darkness within. His curiosity aroused he quietly ran into the alley, the laughing getting louder he quickly hid behind a dumpster. he peeked out from his hiding place and saw three boys who looked to be eleven years old. They all wore the same matching outfits thin red hoodies blue jeans and a strip of white cloth tied around their left arm at the elbow. They were standing in a triangle with a and were pushing around a young girl with long blond hair and a blue streak in the front, she wore a plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans. She looked the like she was the same age as him.

The first boy pushed the girl to the second boy and the second boy pushed the girl to the third boy. This continued and Zalgar clenched his fists in mounting anger at the sight of this horrible scene. The third boy had the girl again but instead of pushing her to the first boy he pulled his hand back and punched her in the cheek. She fell straight to the ground she let out a whimper and curled defensively into a ball as the three boys closed in on her.

"leave her alone you... you meanies!" Zalgar said as he stepped out with his fists raised

"Why lookie here guys we've found ourselves another non human _freak_" the third boy said obviously the leader when he noticed Zalgars pointed ears. They abandoned the poor girl and advanced on Zalgar the third boy stopped directly in front of him and the other two stopped behind the boy, standing with their arms crossed over their chests trying to look menacing. The boy leaned in close "Do you know who I am"

Zalgar shook his head no

"I'm Duncan and I own this alley so you better get out of here before I mess you up _freak_." he said menacingly while cracking his knuckles

Zalgars anger reached the breaking point and his reply was a hard punch to Duncan's nose. Duncan's nose shattered on impact with his fist and he fell to the floor crying uncontrollably while holding his nose. Blood flowed all around his hands and pooled on the ground. The two boys behind Duncan looked to each other and both yelled "Lets get out of here!" Pausing only long enough to pick up their fallen leader and then raced away running at top speed.

Zalgar walked over to the girl and said "Its okay those bullies are gone now " he held out a hand to help her up.

She ignored the hand and got up by herself "You know you didn't have to do that I could have handled that"

"Sure and instead all this blood around here would be yours. Zalgar sarcastically said. "My names Zalgar"

The girl smiled "Your funny Zalgar my names Dracia"

There was still and angry red mark on her face where Duncan had punched her. He reached out and touched it. She winced at his touch.

"Oh. Do you want to come to my house i think i have something for your bruise and after we can go to that new playground."

"Yah that sounds like fun. Come on" she said running out of the alley.

"Where are you going you don't even know the way to my house" he called after her

"Oh ya" Dracia said sheepishly "Well lead on then we'll play follow the leader to pass the time"

Zalgar grinned aside from all the blood he saw today had been a great day. He had made his first ever friend and had even saved her from some evil dudes. The only thing he worried about was what those guys were gonna do to him if they found him alone.

* * *

Catherine stared at her sister for a long time. I can't believe he did that to you he seemed like such a nice guy. Caitlyn had just finished telling her that glen constantly beat her for the simplest things. one time she had left the door open and when he came home he was furious. he also did more than beat her he did a number of other unmentionable things that had taken Catherine a long time to coax out of her sister.

Furious Catherine stormed over to the door and threw it open. Caitlyn never even noticed she left she was to busy sobbing into her hands. Catherine made her way to her father's house and hammered on the door. Her father opened the door and she immediately entered ranting on about how Glen was abusing her sister for the past seven years. At the end of her rant her fathers face went from the happiness he had from seeing her to pure hatred. "Lets go." he said gravely then he went from house to house gathering up as many people as he could. After a good twenty people were following him he marched off to glens house

When they got there they broke down the door and charged inside He shouted "What are you doing in my house and you're gonna pay for that door mark my words"

the group rushed over to him and pulled him outside.

He was shouting "Let go of me. What do you think you're doing"

They dragged him to a tall tree and beat him senseless.

Than her father stepped out from the crowd and said "Either apologize to my daughter and spend a few years in jail or you can be hung. its your choice."

Glen spit on her fathers face

"Very well then. GEt the rope They tied it around his neck and hung him from the tree.


End file.
